It's my destiny to protect Arthur
by ellagwho
Summary: Arthur has been asked to go on a trip to find a rare flower for Uther. Merlin wants to go too, but Arthur doesn't let him. Merlin goes anyway.. and runs into an evil sorcerer. Arthur must save Merlin, before it's too late. Merthur. :3 Enjoy!


_Please note, this story is set around the time of Series One._

**It's my destiny to protect Arthur, and sometimes he'll protect me |A Merthur one shot**

"You will not come with me, Merlin, and that is that!" Arthur slammed his hand down on the table, in a fit of furious anger. Merlin jumped back in surprise, and hit his head on the side of Arthur's four poster bed.

"You idiot, Merlin," Arthur chuckled softly, before sitting Merlin down on the bed and placing himself next to him.

"Do you not understand? I'm already risking my life going out there on this trip, and I can't lose you too. Not only would I have lost you, but so would Gaius, Gwen, Morgana and everybody here that cares about you…" Arthur said. Merlin nodded and got up, only to start pacing.

"But Arthur, you have to come back safely, you have to! It's the same here for me. I want to come because if I lose you I wouldn't be able to cope either!" he cried. Arthur got up and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I will be fine, Merlin. Now, your duties are done for the day. I'm leaving early in the morning so I won't see you before I leave-"

"Yes you will. I'll get up to say goodbye," said Merlin firmly.

"Okay," Arthur laughed. "But Merlin, promise me something. Do not follow me. I will be back, okay?"

"Yes, sire," Merlin nodded. Arthur patted his shoulder and Merlin smiled, before leaving and running to the chambers he shared with Gaius.

"He said no, I take it," Gaius commented in the morning, as Merlin woke up early to go downstairs and say goodbye.

"Yes. Gaius, I can't let him go!" Merlin burst out.

"You must, Merlin. He wants you to stay; it's what you have to do."

"Gaius, it's my destiny to protect Arthur. How am I supposed to protect him if he's putting himself in mortal danger, and I'm not there?"

"What do you think, Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If you think you should be there for Arthur, and that you really care for him, you will go regardless of what he says," Gaius smiled at Merlin, before walking over and ruffling his hair.

"Sometimes you're better off ignoring the promises of those you love, Merlin. This is one of those times. I've packed you a bag. Off you go, now."

Merlin smiled, thanking Gaius before taking the pack, slinging it over his shoulder and going down the stairs to meet Arthur at the gates of Camelot.

When he realised Arthur had left, he mounted a horse and began to ride into the woods, following the route Arthur had foolishly described to him. He was angry at Arthur for leaving before he had come out, for Arthur had known Merlin was going to do such a thing. The feeling of bitter anger faded as worry took its place. He had to find Arthur if he was going to protect him.

Hours later, it seemed, Merlin decided to settle down for the night. He started a fire and heated some stew Gaius had packed for him. As he ate, he thought about why he had come out searching for Arthur. Why Gaius had said what he said… _"Sometimes you're better off ignoring the promises of those you love, Merlin." _

For a brief second, Merlin was confused. At the time, he had been in such a rush he hadn't really considered Gaius' words, but now he had time to think them over. Gaius had said Merlin loved Arthur, hadn't he? But that was rubbish. Merlin was Arthur's manservant. Arthur was the big headed prat, the soon to be king of Camelot. Merlin couldn't possibly be in love with Arthur, could he?

He decided to think everything through in the morning so he could get some rest. He settled down and fell into a deep slumber as the flickering embers of the fire faded out and the forest was covered in a blanket of darkness.

Arthur mounted his horse and began to ride deeper into the forest, to find what his father desired. To find the plant for the rare potion that Gaius promised to make for Uther. Apparently it would bring back one person from the dead, and that was something Uther wanted greatly. He wanted to bring back Arthur's mother. But for this potion, Gaius would need the rare Crimsoni flower, a plant that only grew in the deepest part of the woods. However, this was a place where nothing was the same as it was in the rest of the forest. Everything was different, and the legends said that old witchcraft was practised there.

Arthur rode until he came across a bright red flower, and he held a drawing up. It was identical to the flower, and he smiled before pulling out a pouch and picking three of the flowers. He put them in the pouch and secured it, attaching it to his belt. His horse sped up into a gallop as Arthur rode away, wanting to get out of the forest as quickly as possible. He was well on his way when something stopped him.

"Arthur! Arthur, where are you!" a strained voice cried. Arthur knew it to be nobody other than his manservant, Merlin. The boy who he'd harboured a love for, a secret he'd kept for so long.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. Soon, a voice replied.

"Arthur! Arthur, help me, please!" Merlin shouted. Arthur galloped over to the source of the yelling to see Nimueh, a great sorcerer. The body of Merlin lay crumpled on the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, and jumped off his horse. Stumbling to the body, his cries of 'Merlin' faded into giant, racking sobs. He turned to Nimueh, his face pale with rage

"What have you done?" he yelled. "You've killed him!"

"Very observant, aren't you Arthur?" she laughed cruelly.

"Why? You could have killed me, instead. Why him?" Arthur's voice was strained.

"Because he means so much to you. I mean to bring down Camelot, and to bring down Uther I must bring down you. And to bring down you, I must kill the person who you love the most…" Nimueh replied, walking towards Arthur. He moved away quickly.

"Get away from me," he snarled, before remembering what he had in his pouch. Three flowers. Enough for one potion. It was enough to bring back Merlin.

"I'm taking back the body. You'll pay for this!" Arthur cried.

Nimueh laughed before casting a spell and disappearing. Arthur attached the body of Merlin to his horse and began to walk back to Camelot.

Several hours later, he arrived back at Camelot. Quickly, he took Merlin's body to Gaius and gave him the flowers, stating all that had happened. Gaius was mixing the potion when he froze.

"But Arthur, these were meant for Uther!" Gaius said.

"I don't care. I went to collect the flowers, I can do what I like with them. Anything for Merlin to come back. Please, Gaius," Arthur pleaded. Gaius nodded and finished the potion, before feeding it to Merlin.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours. He just needs rest." Gaius smiled. Arthur nodded before sitting down at his side.

A few hours later, Arthur awoke to the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Arthur?" Merlin croaked.

"Merlin! You're alive!" Arthur had never felt so relieved.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you? Nimueh, she cast a spell on me… it was ancient magic, I hadn't yet learn to repel it…" Merlin began.

"It's okay, Merlin, as long as you are safe." Arthur nodded.

Merlin grinned, a sight that made Arthur's heart swell. He was so happy to see Merlin alive again.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, before leaning down and kissing Merlin. Merlin hesitated, but then returned the kiss. Arthur then pulled away and smiled.

"How'd you save me, anyways?" Merlin asked.

"The flowers," Arthur replied.

"But they were for Uther!" Merlin protested.

"Shut up, Merlin. I don't care." Arthur said. Merlin sat up and hugged Arthur, and Arthur returned it. As long as he had Merlin, he didn't care. He got up and kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"I have to go on a patrol. I'll be back soon, okay?" he smiled. Merlin nodded and then lay down again.

A few moments later, Gaius returned.

"I'm glad to see you're awake!" he laughed. Merlin smiled.

"It's my destiny to protect Arthur, and sometimes he'll protect me…" he whispered.


End file.
